Blossoming Flowers
by UchihaMarina
Summary: Sasuke has already left for Sound. Sakura really misses Sasuke and is in a very pathetic state. Kabuto comes to Konoha to get Sakura to help heal Orochimaru's arms. In the end though Kabuto and Sakura end up getting closer than wanted by anyone.
1. An Old Friend

A/N This is my second fan fic Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Blossoming Flowers

Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura was walking on the streets of Konoha. Sakura was very

sad. She couldn't stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had had

a crush on Sasuke as long as she could remember. Sasuke and she had

been on the same cell. They had started to get closer before

Orochimaru

came and ruined everything. Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark and

then all Sasuke wanted was power. After Sasuke's fight with Naruto,

Sasuke had left the village to go to Orochimaru.

Now all Sakura could think of was Sasuke. Sakura walked to her

apartment. Sakura hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings so

she didn't notice that someone was following her. As soon as she

opened the door to her apartment, Sakura noticed that someone had

followed her.

"Come out!" Sakura shouted out to the person. Sakura saw someone

move in the shadow of the wall.

"So you finally noticed me. I followed you all the way here and you

didn't notice me. I thought you would notice me right away but a few

seconds ago I was wondering if you would notice me at all."

The strange person stepped out of the shadow but Sakura knew who it was

just by voice.

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" Sakura said vehemently.

The purple clad ninja chuckled as he came out from the wall's shadow

and stood against the wall Sakura was standing by.

"I have a mission here," Kabuto simply said.

"If I may inquire, what is your mission?" Sakura asked him.

"That's classified."

"Please," Sakura asked with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Well, since it does have something to do with you I guess I can tell

you. Orochimaru wants me to bring you to him. He wants you to help me

heal his arms. I was ordered to bring you to him with force if

necessary. So will you come with me or, will I have to take you by

force?" Kabuto asked Sakura.

"I will go if I am able to see Sasuke."

"I am sure you will be able to." Kabuto said that but he was thinking, 'I doubt Sasuke will want to see you.'

"Are you coming, Sakura, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Fine. I will go with you." Sakura told Kabuto weakly. Sakura just didn't have the spirit to fight back. So Sakura went to her apartment and got what she thought she would need for her stay in Sound.

Kabuto and Sakura headed out for Sound.

'No one will know what happened and no one would know until several days later and by that time we will be in Sound.' Kabuto was thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You probably hate me for cutting it off at such a crucial point. It's my job to leave you hanging so you will read more of my story.

Please review.

Give some ideas for pairings and I will see if they can be worked in somehow.


	2. The Meeting

A/N Sorry this took sooooooo long to get out. I got really busy and my computer went kaputt. So here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Inner Sakura**

Chapter 2

_On Way to Sound_

"Come on, Sakura. Hurry up," Kabuto briskly told Sakura.

"I'm coming! How much farther is it?!" Sakura asked annoyed. Sakura was getting tired and she was also very hungry.

"You want to stop?"

"YES!!" Sakura cried in relief. They both stopped and rested. After 5 minutes of resting and not talking, Kabuto looked up.

"Do you want a bite to eat?" Kabuto asked while reaching into his bag.

"Yes," Sakura quietly said. Kabuto passed her a packet of a kind of trail mix. Sakura quietly nibbled on it.

After a few minutes, Kabuto stood up. "Let's get moving again. We are getting close."

"Now you tell me that," Sakura muttered.

Sakura and Kabuto were moving out at a good pace until Kabuto suddenly stopped. He pointed to a clearing.

"That is where the entrance to Sound is." Sakura looked and got her first look at the entrance to Sound.

"So that is it?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"It isn't much."

"It is bigger inside," Kabuto replied irritably.

Sakura followed Kabuto to the entrance.

'I am now in Sound,' Sakura thought.

"**Kinda dull!"**

'Yeah.'

"Follow me. I will take you to Orochimaru and then get you situated in a room," Kabuto told her. Sakura just followed him thinking, 'I hope I see Sasuke.'

_Back in Konoha_

"Shizune! Where is Sakura?!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune came into the office.

"No one knows where she is or has seen her recently, Lady Tsunade."

"What do you mean nobody knows where she is! Has anyone checked her apartment?!" Tsunade roared.

"Not yet, Lady Tsunade. Would you like me to send someone to check?"

"Of course I do!"

Tsunade was livid. Sakura had never been late before or disappeared like this. What had changed now? Inside Tsunade was worried about Sakura.

_Back in Sound _

"Now that didn't go too bad, did it?" Kabuto asked Sakura.

Sakura gave a noncommittal shrug. 

"Here is your room while you are here. Dinner will be in the kitchen at 7 every evening. Breakfast will be at 7 and lunch will be at 12:30. You can practice in the practice room or go to the library. Other than that, stay in your room. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded.

Kabuto walked out and closed the door. Sakura went over to her bed and plopped down on it. She thought about what Orochimaru had told her.

'He told me to help Kabuto fix his arms. The only reason I came here was to see Sasuke,' Sakura was thinking, 'I still haven't even seen him yet.'

Sakura sighed. Sakura then decided to go to the library.

Sakura got off her bed and walked into the hallway. She walked around the corner into a new hallway. Sakura walked and walked.

'I think I am lost,' Sakura thought.

"**Of course we're lost! That infernal idiot Kabuto – teme didn't tell us where to go!"**

Sakura sighed. She then heard movement and a chuckle.

"I never thought I would see you here," a familiar voice told her.

Sakura was stunned silent.

"Nothing to say?" The voice chuckled.

"Sasuke – kun," Sakura whispered.

"I thought you had forgotten who I was," Sasuke said.

Sasuke stepped forward so that Sakura could see him.

A/N Well, hopefully I will be able to get out the next chapter pretty soon. I will try to have it out ASAP.


	3. Reunion

A/N Sorry this chapter is sooooooo short. Enjoy!

Blossoming Flowers

Chapter 3 Reunion

_In Konoha_

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tsunade asked the team organized to find Sakura.

The team consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Shino. Shikamaru was the leader.

"Yes," Shikamaru told Tsunade.

"Ok, good. Now, go!"

The team left and headed for Sound. That is where Tsunade thought Sakura would be.

_In Sound_

"Sasuke, is it really you?"

"Of course it is. Could I be any other person?" Sasuke indignantly replied.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was right in front of her. She was rooted to the spot out of shock.

"I take it that Kabuto brought you here to heal the Snake – teme's arms?"

"Mhmmm."

"Hnn. Where are you going anyways? Didn't Kabuto warn you not to wander around?"

"I was going to the library," Sakura said softly.

"Ah. I take it Kabuto forgot to tell you where anything is."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into a new hallway. They went down a few doors and then Sasuke pushed a door open.

"Here is the library. You can remember the way back I hope?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good. I guess I will be seeing you around."

Sasuke turned around and walked away. Sakura stood in the entrance stunned. She then walked into the library and saw how huge it was. Sakura picked out a book and then plopped into one of the many chairs that were located all around the library.

A/N Chapter 4 should come soon. I am sorry this one was soooooo short. Chapter 4 should be longer. Thanks!


	4. Dinner

A/N Once again I apologize for taking so long to get this chappie out but I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I still don't own Naruto;-;

Blossoming Flowers

'**Inner Sakura'**

'anyone thinking'

"Anyone else talking"

Chapter 4 Dinner

Sakura had been reading in the library for a while when Kabuto walked in.

"I thought you would be here. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you where everything is. Will you forgive me?" Kabuto had a sorry look on his face. But then again he was a spy so he was supposed to be good at fooling people.

"Of course I will, if you show me around."

"Of course."

'**NEVER!'**

'I think we can'

'**I will never forgive that …that….. girly hair boy!'**

'Suit yourself. I already forgave him.'

Kabuto looked at Sakura with an amused expression.

'She must be arguing with herself'

"Well, it is time for dinner. Follow me to the kitchen."

Sakura followed Kabuto down several hallways until they reached a door. Kabuto pushed the door open and went in. Sakura followed. Everyone else in Sound was there waiting.

"So you guys finally decided to show up." Sasuke retorted.

"You are sitting next to Sasuke." Kabuto told her.

Sakura took the seat to Sasuke's left. Kabuto then took the seat to her left. Sakura looked around the kitchen. It was a very plain kitchen. All it had in it was a fridge, a stove, and a table. The walls were painted a dull yellow.

'Well, this is quite a boring place'

'**Hell yeah! Look for the nearest escape exit!'**

'Then we won't be able to get close to Sasuke.'

'**I don't CARE!!! We have to heal the Snake-bastard's arms. I'd rather DIE than heal his arms!!!!!'**

'Even if it meant giving up the chance to be with Sasuke and trying to bring him back?'

'**HELL YEAH!!!!!!'**

Kabuto and Sasuke were both staring at Sakura as she was arguing with herself. They both had amused looks on their faces.

"Sakura."

Sakura came out of her argument with her Inner self.

"Pay attention." Sasuke told her as he passed a bowl of potatoes to her. Sakura blushed embarrassed. She took a spoonful of the potatoes and then passed the bowl to Kabuto. Everyone ate in silence for a while. Sakura was thinking of her friends in Konoha when she heard Sasuke say her name.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"How is Naruto?"

"He is fine. Why?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked away when she realized she had been staring.

'Why does he care about Naruto?'

'**I as hell sure don't care!!!'**

Sasuke then spoke again.

"Anything new in Konoha?"

'**WHY THE HELL DOES HE CARE. HE LEFT US ON A BENCH TO GO WITH THE SNAKE BASTARD!!!!!!!!'**

"Why should you care?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't I care?!" Sasuke spat back vehemently.

Sasuke got up and marched out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

'**Serves him right!!! CHA!!!!!'**

'We should have been nicer to him.'

'**Who cares? He got what he has been asking for for a long time!!!!!! CHA!!!!'**

"You shouldn't get Sasuke angry." a quiet voice stated.

Sakura turned and looked at Kabuto.

"I can take care of myself!"

Sakura then marched out of the kitchen muttering about people not thinking that she could take care of herself.

'The NERVE of him to think I can't take care of myself!!!!'

'**Hell YEAH. We can survive without him just fine. CHA!!!'**

She then realized that she was lost.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself exasperatedly.

'**That damn four eyes for to show us around or tell us where everything is AGAIN!!!!!!!!'**

'It is our fault this time cause we stormed out before he could tell or show us.'

'**Yeah, well, he SHOULD have told us earlier!!!'**

'You have a good point there.'

'**CHA!'**

"Lost again, cherry blossom?"

Sakura turned to find Sasuke looking at her with a highly amused look.

"Yes," Sakura mumbled.

'She looks kinda cute when she is nervous. Hn.'

"Follow me. I will take you to your room.'

Sasuke led Sakura down a strange hallway and then into the hallway Sakura recognized as the one where her room was. When they got to Sakura's door, Sakura thanked Sasuke and went inside. Sakura was thoroughly confused. So she just collapsed on her bed while her head was spinning with thoughts.

'Why does he care? Why does he seem to want to help me? Maybe he actually has feelings for me?'

'**Forget that. He was the one who left you on a bench. But you could always find out.'**

'Yeah, good point. And how do you propose we do that?'

'**Oh. I have a plan. A very good plan. Make him jealous.'**

'And how do you propose doing that.'

'**Hit on another guy. Pretend to like another guy here. Anyone except him.'**

'Who should I pretend to like?'

'**The answer is screaming at you. KABUTO! He is the closest to us and the easiest to believe.'**

'Ok. Starting tomorrow we will implement our plan.'


	5. The Search and Start of Inner's Plan

A/N woot another chapter done. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I once again still don't own Naruto

Blossoming Flowers

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Anyone thinking'

"Anyone speaking but you are a baka if you didn't know that"

Chapter 5 The Search and the Start of Inner's Great Plan

-The Konoha Team-

"We should stop for now." Shikamaru told the team.

"But I am raring to go, Shikamaru! Who knows what could happen to Sakura at Sound?! We gotta continue!" Naruto shouted fiercely. Naruto was really worried about Sakura.

"Naruto's right for once, Shika. We have to find and rescue Sakura." Ino looked concerned. She didn't want her friend to be hurt.

'I gotta help rescue her.' Ino thought. 'She was really worried about Sasuke when he left and now she is with him. I hope he doesn't do something to her to make her feel worse.'

Shikamaru was muttering something that sounded a lot like troublesome.

"Shikamaru's right. There is no point continuing right now. We must rest so that when we do reach Sound we won't be totally exhausted." Neji stated in his usual calm demeanor.

Shino just looked around the team's surroundings. He suddenly held up his finger and a black beetle landed on it.

"She says we are getting close to Sound," Shino stated matter of factly.

"See. We need to rest so we will be at our best when we do reach Sound."

"Fine," Naruto and Ino said sullenly.

"Don't worry, Naruto and Ino. Our Sakura will be fine. Don't underestimate her. Plus, it looks like she left without a struggle and also Sound would only have one use for her. I think they took her so that she could help heal Orochimaru's arms. After all, she was trained by Tsunade and Orochimaru would want either Tsunade or someone trained by Tsunade to heal his arms. That makes Sakura the logical choice. Therefore, they wouldn't want to hurt her. So, that means we should have more time before they would do anything to her. We will get her back. Don't worry." Shikamaru told the team.

"We should take turns being on watch. I will go first," Neji stated.

"Right."

Naruto slipped into a sleeping bag and lay down. It was a while before he could go to sleep because all he could think about was Sakura. He was determined to rescue her and if he could Sasuke too.

-In Sound-

_Knock knock_

"Ugh, one minute." Sakura called out sleepily.

Sakura got out of bed, went to the door, and opened it. Kabuto was there.

"Glad to see that you are up." Kabuto had a smirk on his face.

"Well I wasn't but I am now. What is it yawn you want, Kabu-kun?"

Kabuto frowned but didn't say anything.

"You are going to train with me right after breakfast. Orochimaru wants to make sure you are as good as we think you are. Before breakfast though, I am going to show you around."

"Alright, Kabu-kun."

'**ABOUT TIME 4 EYES!!!!'**

'Be nice. Remember the plan.'

'**Oh yeah.'**

Sakura went back inside her room and quickly changed. She then followed Kabuto as he showed her around. After a while, Kabuto said something way off topic of showing around.

"Why do you keep calling me Kabu-kun?"

"Cause I can."

"Oooooooooook. Any particular reason though?"

"Hn."

'**Hahahahaha. You just gave him the typical Uchiha answer.'**

'Damn it. I didn't mean to Inner.'

'…**..'**

Kabuto didn't bring up the subject for the rest of the time.

After Kabuto had finished showing her around, they had a quick breakfast of cereal.

"Time to train now, ok, Sakura-chan."

"Ok, Kabu-kun."

a/n woot another chapter. Ok it was kinda short I know but oh well. I am startin school so I am goin to try to update once a week but I might not be able to. It depends. See you next chappie.


	6. Training and Talking

A/N Ok

A/N Ok. Once again I got majorly behind on this story. I apologize. Part of it was writer's block and the other part was school. The next chapter is finally here though. Enjoy. D

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do, I do not own Naruto.

Blossoming Flowers

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Anyone thinking'

"Anyone speaking"

Chapter 6 Training and Talking

Kabuto led Sakura down the halls. Soon they were standing in front of the door that led to the outside training grounds. They both stepped outside into a clearing surrounded by trees.

"So, what are we doing Kabu-kun?" Sakura asked.

'Ugh. Why does she keep calling me that?!'

"Orochimaru wants me to see what you can do," Kabuto stated matter-of-factly. Both Kabuto and Sakura stood around doing nothing for 5 minutes.

'**Start already!!'**

'I am waiting for him to move first.'

Kabuto sighed. "Ready to start?"

"Of course!"

'**Shannaro!'**

Kabuto immediately shot off several kunai towards Sakura. Sakura easily deflected them with a kunai of her own. Kabuto then charged Sakura. There was a blue glow around Kabuto's hands that was his Chakra Dissection Blade. Sakura deflected the blow. She then grabbed Kabuto's arm and threw him into a tree. Kabuto coughed up some blood as a result of the hit.

"Is that all you've got?" Sakura smirked. She could tell that Kabuto was good but she knew that she was better.

"No." Kabuto frowned. 'She shouldn't be this good. I should have hit her. She must have moved at the last possible second.

"Hey, Kabuto. Getting beaten up by a girl?" Sasuke was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.

'He's watching.' Sakura had been startled when Sasuke had spoken.

'**Who cares! We can't lose to Kabuto! Pay attention to him!'**

Kabuto got up and brushed himself off. He frowned. He didn't want to have Sasuke watching. Kabuto had noticed that Sasuke had taken an interest in the pink-haired kunoichi and he wasn't happy about it. Orochimaru wasn't happy with it either.

"That's enough." Kabuto turned away and then walked inside.

"WHAT! We barely did anything!" Sakura shouted at Kabuto's retreating back.

"Don't worry about him. He is just a wimp." Sasuke still had the smirk on his face.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Sakura whined.

"Let's talk." Sakura was startled by that and it showed in her expression.

"O-ok."

- Konoha Team -

"We've been searching for hours and we still haven't found a thing! I thought your beetle said that the base was close Shino!" Naruto was frustrated. He was really worried about Sakura. Shino grunted in response to what Naruto had said.

"There is a little village up ahead. We can ask around there," Shikamaru told Naruto. Shikamaru was tired of Naruto and Ino's enthusiasm over finding Sakura. He felt that they were worrying too much about her. He cared about Sakura but he also knew that Sakura was stronger than she used to be and could take care of herself.

"We should take a break," Neji said.

"Everyone get down!" Shino suddenly said. Everyone then heard the people coming. There were two guys. They were both Sound ninja.

"Let's follow them!" Naruto and Ino immediately went off to follow the two Sound ninja.

"Troublesome."

The rest of the team then followed Naruto and Ino.

- in Sound -

"So. What has been happening in Konoha since I left?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a look before giving her answer. "Everything is pretty much the same. A lot of the people we knew are now Chunin and some are Jounin like Neji for example."

"Hn. What are you now?" Sasuke was staring at Sakura.

'Damn. While I was gone she got some sexy curves.'

"I am a Chunin now. Tsunade trained me so I am also a medic nin."

'No duh. That is why you are here. Same ole Sakura.'

"Hn."

Sakura and Sasuke sat in silence for a bit. Sasuke was staring at Sakura and Sakura was looking at the ground.

"Could you heal my heart then?"

--

A/N I suck at fight scenes so I apologize about that. So yeah. I hope you liked it. Just so you know, the story will eventually get to KabuSaku but my SasuSaku fangirl took over for this chapter. Sorry. Yeah, I couldn't resist a cliff hanger but hopefully I will update soon so have no fear. I hope you enjoyed. D


End file.
